


dinner and a show

by troubleseeker



Series: SPN kink bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, Finger Sucking, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Touching, appel pie, best pie, dinner partry, fight me, mentions of pie fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Dean is so high on anticipation he can’t remember most of the prep work, but he can feel his cheeks slip and slide with every shaky step towards the dinner table.“Up you go darling,” Cas tells him, hand on Dean’s lower back. “On your knees like a good boy.”Dean whimpers, concentrating entirely on the polished wood instead of the guests sitting around it, but he gets up. Cas built the stepping stool himself and it takes no more than two smooth steps and then his shaking knees are shuffling to the center of his stage.“Hands in your neck.”“Yes, sir.” He breathes, lacing his fingers together below his hairline. His chest heaves with each inhalation, and he knows his entire torso is on display now.-------------------Dean has a kink he wants to try out, and Cas is a very good boyfriend/dom and hosts a dinner party.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN kink bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645564
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	dinner and a show

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags, let me know please (I'm having an exceptionally hard time thinking of them right now??)

Dean is so high on anticipation he can’t remember most of the prep work, but he can feel his cheeks slip and slide with every shaky step towards the dinner table. 

“Up you go darling,” Cas tells him, hand on Dean’s lower back. “On your knees like a good boy.”

Dean whimpers, concentrating entirely on the polished wood instead of the guests sitting around it, but he gets up. Cas built the stepping stool himself and it takes no more than two smooth steps and then his shaking knees are shuffling to the center of his stage.

“Hands in your neck.”

“Yes, sir.” He breathes, lacing his fingers together below his hairline. His chest heaves with each inhalation, and he knows his entire torso is on display now.

“Show me your dick, baby.”

Dean hesitates, heart beating rabbit fast as he realizes just where he is. On his knees. On his dinner table. Bare ass naked. Surrounded by friends that are all staring  _ right _ at him.

“Be good,” Cas tells him, voice steady and calm. Dean’s rock in any storm. “Spread your legs, hips forward. You know you want to.”

Heat blooms in Dean’s groin. Yeah. Yeah, he does. His throat clicks when he swallows the lump there, but he gets his ass off of his heels and inches his knees further apart.

“Perfect.” Cas cooes, not an iota of maliciousness. Dean relaxes. “Who wants red wine?”

There’s a chorus of answers as their guests come to life around him. Dean still isn’t looking at them, but that’s not the point of this anyway. They’re meant to be looking at  _ him _ ; hand-picked by Cas to eat dinner and play their game. Rules and regulations were dealt with during the cocktail hour while he prepped, and Dean knows only what he and Cas discussed beforehand. 

He’s literally in the spotlight, but plan wise- he’s in the dark.

Cas keeps up the conversation, encouraging their guests to talk and drink and make merry as he pours and serves.

“I made a grilled duck salad as a starter.” 

The clatter of plates below him is the perfect excuse to sneak a look at  _ who _ Cas invited, but shyness of all things stops him. As long as he doesn’t look- they’re strangers.

“This is insane, Cassie. Fucking master chef.”

Dean’s knees start to ache - they decided against a table runner or pillow, with Dean’s luck he’d slide right off and ruin all of Castiel’s fine dining china - when the first touch lands on his left calf. Just a fingertip, gently dragging up his leg and raising all of his baby hairs in one swoop. He inhales sharply, but touching was greenlit; he shouldn’t have been surprised. He knows how hot it had made him when he and Cas discussed everything. 

People touching him as casually as they’d finger a petal on a flower arrangement. 

“Did you get to finish that book you were talking about last week?” The toucher asks Cas; casual as fuck as his fingertip trails higher and higher, curling inwards till a whole hand is spread into the crook of Dean’s groin.

“Oh, yes. It’s an intriguing ending.”

“Are those pomegranate seeds?” Someone else comments, and a second hand finds its brazen way right to Dean’s balls. He breathes hard and then finds his center again. Quiet and still in the sea of lust and simmering shame.

Dean tunes out their conversations, lets everything run together into a soothing background noise. Voices, cutlery, background music Cas picked out, hands touching him and leaving again; exploring his skin, his contours. 

“Dean. Hands and knees, darling.” Cas’s voice cuts through the buzz, and Dean falls forward at once. 

The table is wide enough that he’s got a whole strip of naked wood to pose on without endangering any glassware.

“Very good. I hope everyone’s still hungry. There’s a mushroom stew as a main. It’s been simmering for the entire day.”

Dean lets himself fall back into his almost meditative state, it’s not as easy this time around. He’s lower down, face height if he opened his eyes. 

Plus, their guests have easy access to his nipples now, and his dangling cock and balls are attracting more attention than before. He knows he’s drooling precome onto the finished wood as Cas serves something that  _ does _ smell amazing.

Someone sticks a sauce-covered finger between his lips at some point, and Dean has to agree with everyone else’s moans of appreciation; it’s delicious. He licks the finger clean and then some, almost sad to have his mouth empty again when he’s all done. He really shouldn’t have worried. Fingers dripping in sauce appear in front of his face one after the other. Some even offer him bite-size pieces of assorted vegetables and potatoes.

He’d eaten before they started - never play on an empty stomach is an important rule, and Dean loves food too much to ever try and dissuade Cas from feeding him - but having his audience finger feed him off their own plate as he kneels in front of them … it’s a whole new kink.

“Thank you, sir.” He manages in between each new hand, drunk on attention and the rush of shame plus there’s probably some port in that sauce. 

He whines when even more inquisitive fingers  _ finally _ find their way to his hole. “Fuck.”

“Maybe later.” Cas deadpans, and immediately moves on to continue his conversation as Dean chokes on his own spit.

A hand in Dean’s hair pulls his face down to the table, arching his ass up up up, and  _ open  _ for hands to pull him apart. His hole on display. Dean knows this, because several of their guests comment on how pretty and pink it is. His mind skips around recognition. Does he want to know who’s staring at his hole? Does he want to look a friend in the eyes after this? Can he even talk to anyone here again? How could they not judge him?

He’s hard on his own living room table as they comment on his ass, and he’s pretty sure it flushes an even deeper red as the shame and delight rush through him.

He doesn’t see the dildo coming. Not that he sees much coming with his eyes crossed like this. All he can focus on is keeping his hole nice and loose as they push it inside of him. Dean’s a sucker for ball tugging, and the gentle slaps and tugs are making him shake to pieces at an atomic level. Cas is giving instructions when he deems it necessary, but Dean knows most of what is happening is spontaneous.

“Get it deeper.” Someone comments, and Dean grunts as the thick toy gets pushed further inside of him.

“Fuck him good, yeah.” They’re all different voices. 

“Look at his dick.” Someone urges, lifting the desperate organ with the back of a fork. “Leaking like a faucet.”

There’s laughter and more talking, more fucking, more eating, more toying …. But no one ever starts to stroke Dean’s dick. It’s frustrating as fuck, but it drives the message home. He’s here for  _ their _ entertainment and nothing else.

He’s a toy.

Dean melts, making a mental note to give Cas the best thank you blowjob he’s ever had once this is all over.

“Dean. Sit back. On your heels, yes, good boy. Doing well, dove.”

Sitting back means putting his ass on his heels, which means he’s forcing the dildo still sticking out of him deeper and deeper till he’s pretty much putting all of his weight on it. He curses, breathes, and then settles back into his headspace. Stuffed full and very much still being fondled; it’s a good place to be.

“Room for dessert?” Cas calls, and Dean can’t help himself. He starts rocking back and forth on the thick toy in anticipation. 

It’s pie. 

Apple pie. 

He could smell it baking hours ago, and he's been aching for a slice all evening. 

"Look how excited he is." someone crows to Dean's left, probably pointing at either his bobbing dick or his hungry hips, grinding the dildo deep in an effort to distract himself. 

"It's pie, isn't it?" someone else guesses, and everyone laughs even as they watch Dean fuck himself silly. 

"Maybe he wants to fuck one?" 

There's a silence then, broken only by Dean's panting breaths. He hadn't known he was that loud, not with the clinking of cutlery and the murmur of gossip all around him. He blushes, so much more aware of their gazes now, and even more intent on not looking anyone in the eye. They watched him get undone, but his maybe kink for pies is too much to bear. 

"I- uh-" one voice pipes up from behind. "I'd like to see that, actually." 

Dean laughs, just once and he's gasping for air while he does it, but he can't  _ not _ laugh. They're all perverts. Every single one of them. 

"Hold still, Dean." Cas tells him after some very hurried discussions. " and hold out your hands." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
